


Forever and Always

by Draquete



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Jensen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Top Jared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 15:49:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9555854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draquete/pseuds/Draquete
Summary: No one ever thought they would fight like this, but they did. Jensen feels awful, so he decides to apologize.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Second fic for the weekly challenge I'm promoting on tumblr for bottom!jensen and bottom!dean. This week's prompt was hurt/comfort. Hope you enjoy it!

“Jared, please, let me in.” Jensen begged in a hushed tone, one hand on the door of Jared’s trailer, forehead resting there too. He had screwed up. He had screwed up big time and he had no idea if Jared would ever forgive him, but he had to try.

Jared opened the door of his trailer and Jensen expected to see Jared angry, still pissed at their row from earlier, but a look at his face told Jensen that he had been crying and Jensen’s heart broke even more. Jared didn’t say anything, just gave more room for Jensen to enter and join him, and then closed the door behind him.

“So, uh…” Jensen started poorly. He was not expecting Jared to be crying, but of course he would cry. Jensen had just been the biggest asshole in the world. “Look, Jay, I’m really sorry. I…” He was still struggling to find words, and now that he knew Jared had cried, it made things even more complicated.

“It’s okay, Jen. I get it. It’s better if we end this.” Jared said it matter-of-factly, but he was not looking directly into Jensen’s eyes.

“No! Jared, look. I… I love you, okay?” Jared did look at him then, but Jensen felt his cheeks burning and he started pacing around the trailer. “Yeah, I know. I know, we know each other for less than a year and we have only been fucking for a couple of months, but… We can’t make it public. We have a contract, we play _brothers_ on an open TV show. And Supernatural? Might be the best thing to ever happen to us, carrier wise. If we come out we’ll probably lose our jobs and lose this opportunity of a life time.”

“You… You _love_ me?” Jared repeated, a smile tugging at his lips. Jensen blushed and tried to avert his eyes for a moment before toughing up, looking Jared in the eye and nodding.

“I do. Fuck, I’ve never loved anyone like I love you. And I don’t want to give up on us and this thing we have. But at the same time, we can’t just ruin our carriers. Not that it isn’t worth it, but this is our dream.”

“I know.” Jared finally said, walking to Jensen and stopping him, hands going to his shoulders. “I know all of this and… I guess it’s okay if we keep this a secret. I love you too, Jen. So damn much. Which was why I wanted us to come out. But I understand. I bet it’ll hurt as hell not to be able to touch you or kiss you in public, but we can manage it if we’re together.”

Jensen licked his lips and looked down for a moment. He didn’t want Jared to hurt – he knew he would be hurting as well, but he didn’t care about that, he only cared about Jared. Was it fair to ask Jared to keep this a secret? What if Supernatural was a success and they managed to do this for the five years Eric had in mind? God, what if it lasted longer than five years? It would be great for their carriers, of course, but would they manage to live with this secret? Would they be able to stay together throughout it all?

“Jen?” Jensen looked up again and stared at that kaleidoscope that was Jared’s eyes. “I’m going to be honest here. You know I’m…” He pursed his lips and averted his eyes and Jensen knew he was talking about his depression. “So, uh… I can’t promise this will be always okay. I’m happy when I’m with you, I want to wake up every day just because I’ll get to see you. But there’ll be days… It’ll be tough, Jensen. Really, really tough. And you need to know what you’re getting yourself into.”

Jensen didn’t even think twice before getting on his tip toes and kissing Jared. The kiss wasn’t chaste or soft. It was hard and soon enough it was full of tongue and teeth and Jared instantly kissed back, as if this was the last time they would be allowed to do this. Before things got too hot, though, Jensen broke the kiss and looked into Jared’s eyes.

“I want all of you, Jared. All of you. And I know it’ll suck big time to hide this from everyone else, but inside closed doors, I’ll _always_ love you, all of you. I’ll touch you, kiss you, make love to you. Worship the hell out of you.” At that, Jared choked out a laugh, and Jensen could see he was trying to hold back tears once more. “If you’re willing to give us a chance, I’m giving all of me to you, Jared. If hiding and keeping this a secret is not what you want, we should go our separate ways. I’ll always love you, though.” He add the last part as an after thought and Jared started weeping again.

“I want to give it a shot, Jensen.” He nodded along with his words, as if it would help Jensen understand just how much he wanted this. Jensen had to hold back his own tears, so he smiled and held Jared’s face lovingly.

“Okay. I’m sorry again for yelling at you. I was scared.” Jensen admitted, trying to clean Jared’s tears, but the other man kept on crying.

“God, I’m sorry for almost outing us in front of everyone.” Jensen just shook his head and gave Jared a quick kiss on the lips.

“Hey, it’s okay. I think we should let Eric know, though. Just in case. We’ll tell him how we feel, but that we’ll make sure to keep this all a secret. He’ll understand.” Jared nodded. Eric was an incredible man, they both knew it, but it didn’t change the small fear in their guts. “Not now, though.” Jensen added, knowing fully well that both of them needed some time to gather all the energy they could before they faced the director of the show.

“Yeah, not now.” Jared said, running a hand through his face to try and clean it up as much as he could. He had stopped crying, but his eyes were still puffy and wet. “Now I need to make love to you. I need to feel you, Jen. Can we…?” Jared waved a hand towards the bed on the trailer and while it was small for two big men, they had made it work before, they could do it now.

“Yes.” Jensen said in a hush, already leaning in again for another passionate kiss. This one, while it was still desperate and hungry, it didn’t have that sour taste of an ending like the one before. This one held a promise.

They managed to get on the bed in no time and soon after they were fumbling with each other’s clothes, taking them out piece by piece, kiss being broken only when they really needed to take off a shirt or move around to take another garment. Jared then stretched himself over Jensen to get to the bedside table, opening it and getting the lube and a condom.

“How do you wanna do this?” Jensen asked, his voice just slightly louder than a whisper, even though they were the only ones there.

“I wanna fuck you just like this.” Jared’s answer made Jensen shiver and hum at the thought. Jared was on top of him and he understood that this way they’d be more intertwined than if Jensen was on his stomach.

“God, okay.” They were already very hard – not that it was difficult for it to happen, more often than not only a look was enough to get them going, so after a make out session mixed with their love confessions, it was obvious they’d be sporting hard ons. However, Jared got on his knees but was still leant over Jensen, kissing him while his hands held Jensen’s legs for a moment and parted them as much as they could go.

“Hold ‘em for me.” Jensen did as he was told, so Jared had his hands free to open the lube and pour some on his fingers. He looked at Jensen with love in his eyes and Jensen couldn’t look away, even when one finger entered him. Jensen moaned and clenched around the digit before relaxing once more, but all the while his eyes were fixed on Jared.

Jared leant forward yet again for another kiss, but it only served to tease Jensen, who was leaking all over his own stomach and had nothing to rut against, Jared making sure to keep their bodies distant, from the exception of their lips and of his fingers up Jensen’s ass. He started moving the fingers lazily, feeling the rim catch whenever he dragged the finger almost completely out, and every time he thrusted it back in, he tried to find Jensen’s prostrate.

It was only when he added a second finger that Jared managed to rub against Jensen’s prostrate, who shouted Jared’s name as he struggled to breathe due to the pleasure he was feeling. Jared just smiled and started scissoring Jensen, getting his ready for his cock. When he was three fingers in, Jensen was trashing on the bed, his hands were shaking from holding his legs, his toes were curling and he wanted to come so damn bad. But not before he had Jared’s gigantic dick inside him.

“C’mon, ‘m ready.” Jensen complained, although Jared thought it sounded way more like a whine than anything else. But not wanting to take any longer, Jared took his fingers out of Jensen, opened the condom and slid it in his cock, spreading more lube on it before positioning himself.

“Let go of your legs.” Jared asked, voice soft, and Jensen did as he was told. “Put them around my waist. And, uh…” He blushed for a moment and Jensen thought that this man he was in love with was the most endearing man he had ever met – he was 6’4’’ of pure fluff. “Hug me?”

Jensen smiled warmly and did as Jared asked, first letting go and then simultaneously hugging Jared with his legs and arms. Jared smiled as well and started breaching Jensen’s hole with his cock, Jensen’s breathing getting laboured as he felt the cock sliding inside him like it was meant to be there. And with a happy smile Jensen remembered that this _was_ it. This would continue to happen again and again, and if he had any say in it, until the end of their lives. They were going to be together, they were going to be happy.

Jared started moving once he was completely inside, and while the make out session had been passionate and almost aggressive, their lovemaking was now slow and tender, and that was exactly what they needed.

They kissed while Jared fucked into Jensen lovingly, and even their kiss was slow, their tongues dancing together to create a happy rhythm, much like their hips were doing. Jared had his long arms wrapped around Jensen just like Jensen’s were on Jared, and they couldn’t love each other more. The fight from earlier and the realization of what they would have to go through from now on was tough, but it was all so insignificant now. Because now they were in each other’s arms, loving each other, devoting their lives for each other.

And there was nothing better than that.

Even though they had been fucking for months now, this was the first time they were actually making love, the first time after saying ‘I love you’. The first time knowing how the other truly felt. And all those promises and love were just as arousing as how it all started. It was just as electric and mindblowing like the first time.

So it was clear that after some time, they were both coming, Jared’s hand leisurely stroking Jensen’s cock while still rutting slowly into him, both of them gasping each other’s names into the other’s mouth and that was the best experience of their lives. They knew that they would never feel the same way towards anyone else but each other. And that was worth hiding and fighting for later, because right now they had this and no one would take it from them.


End file.
